


Cup of Tea

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Culture Shock, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Earth, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Knitting, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Tea, polypearls, polypearls bomb, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2018: Day 2While Pearl is thrilled to see her lovers again, Blue and Yellow aren’t sure how to spend their new so called “free time”. They begin to discuss tea.





	Cup of Tea

“Hey Pearl”, Blue said as she sat in the couch inside of the beach house, knitting a sweater. She had found this hobby by accident, and was absolutely thrilled. Clothes not melted onto ones body! Variation! It was new and interesting, yet not the thing she was wondering about. She, Pearl and Yellow had been reunited for less than a week, and it was a relief for the three pearls to be together again as a couple, neither Blue or Yellow understood all these Earth things. “I’ve seen Steven put this liquid inside of his mouth, why does he do that?”.

“Well, that’s just drinking. Since he’s half human, he needs water to function properly, imagine his body like being on a constant state of generation, and you need energy for it. You get that energy from eating and drinking”, she explained. She looked up at her book and saw how curious Blue actually looked.

“That’s so interesting! I wanna try drinking!”.

“Are you sure? It isn’t the most pleasant for gems. You have to shapeshift a lot and then feel everything just pass through your body and, ugh, it’s a completely horrifying experience for me atleast. But I’ll gladly make you some tea if you still wanna try it, I’m quite good at making that”.

“That sounds delightful, but what’s tea?”.

Pearl let out a sigh. After being on Earth for so long, she had gotten so used to it. And all the gems around her already knew about Earth, so seeing her old lover from before the rebellion asking that question, she realized how much had changed. She still loved Blue deeply though, and Yellow. Where was Yellow anyway?

“Yeah, what’s tea?”.

As Pearl looked up, she saw Yellow relaxing I’m Steven’s bed. She had found the activity of sleeping to be relaxing and good for breaks, especially now that she had so much free time over here. Pearl guessed Yellow must have been sleeping and woken up by the chatting.

“Well, it’s a type of drink. You take ordinary water and boil it, then add these bags with different ingredients to get different flavors. There’s a lot. Most tea we have here is fruity since that’s what Steven like, but there’s also some Earl Gray. Garnet drinks tea once in awhile. I can make you both a cup each if you also want to try some Yellow”.

The yellow pearl nodded before getting out of her bed and jumping down into the couch, to come closer to her lovers.

“That would me luminously extravagant, after all, these Earth things have been over expectations so far”.

Both Pearl and Blue began to giggle.

“Yellow, our Diamonds aren’t here right now, you don’t need to use all of that fancy language. Haven’t you seen what happened here with Pearl? She’s her own gem, it’s so exciting”.

“Well, I will use more casual language, but if my diamond find out I’m blaming you”.

“Blame me for what?”.

“Oh how I’ve missed you two and your bickering”, Pearl whispered before placing a kiss on each gem’s cheek, causing them to blush. Pearl then stood up. “I’ll make one cup of Earl Gray and one of a fruit tea so you can taste both. In the meantime, I think Amethyst is down by the beach, she can explain shapeshifting to you”.


End file.
